


Four times Daisy ran into the Warners, and one time they came to ask for help

by Jewishicequeen



Category: Animaniacs, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, But most of it is behind the scenes for now, Dot Warner Needs a Hug, Ducktales is a decomentary series, Fluff, Gen, Jewish Warners, Srsly that girl work so hard, Wakko warner needs a hug, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug, accidental adoption, daisy duck deserve a raise, diving into some toon lore, it's not SUPER important but it'll be there, jewish daisy duck, no beta we die like cowerds, who framed roger rabbit toon rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: Daisy Duck is a sensible toon. She works ernestly, she keeps it PG, and she keeps her distance from craziness, like the McDuck family and their adventures.Sure, she's got a few quirks, but which toon doesn't?It's not everyday you get a rewrite....So what is she doing with three children that are absolutely ZANY?My mind insisted Daisy should adopt the Warners, so here's the story of how.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Louie Duck, Daisy Duck & Yakko Warner & Wakko Warner & Dot warner, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Four times Daisy ran into the Warners, and one time they came to ask for help

**Author's Note:**

> This will take a flip into toon-lore very fast, because I'm the person writing itXD
> 
> Some notes:  
> -Ducktales is a decomentary-style show. It shows actual events that happen Duckburge, which is part of Toontown  
> -This starts before Louie's eleven, and after the Animaniacs reboot ends. The story will haplen during a few months.  
> -"Inkblot" is a term taken from the fic La Resistence, used to describe old-time style toons style Mickie Mouse, Bendy from BATIM, and the Warners, you got the idea

Daisy was already running late when the doorball rang. She pushed around searching for her coat, her bag still an unpacked mess on the table.

"Just a moment!" She huffed, looking around frantically. Come on, if she can't find that coat she'll have to go change, and she really didn't have time for it...

"Ha! I told you it's a WOMAN's house." A high-pitched voice said.It's definitly too cold to go out dressed like she is now. 

"Well, horray for you, sis. You win in the 'absolutely useless information' contest." Another snapped, in a highly sarcastic tune.

There it is!

"Oh, your just jealous because your observation skills have gone rusty."

"Hey, I'm not the one who had their entire personality rewritten-"

Daisy opened the door to three almost identical smirks. "Ha-llooooooooo, lady!" 

She blinked. She really didn't mean to stare but then-  
It's not everyday you find three Inkblots on your front door. And children, non the less. 

"Would you buy some of our cookies?" The smallest one said in a sing-song voice. All traces for the fight before were gone. "All profits go to help children in need!"

She was the cutest toon Daisy have ever seen, and she used to work side by side with Minnie Mouse. Actually, she half suspected the girl was hypnotasing her.

"Sorry, kids, but I'm in a real hurry and-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease???" The girl batted her eyelashes at her, and Daisy softened. Of course she wasn't using hypnosis, she was such a youngling! She probably didn't even have the proper training for it- no one taught toon physics those days. Just the quick fundmentals of hammerspace and squeeshing around. 

She could buy one bunch, right? Charity, after all. Ms Glamour would understand.

"Uh, alright." She went inside to get her wallet, reminded of the absolute MESS in her kitchen. Quickly grabbing everything and throwing it into her handbag, she called over her shoulder "Are they Kosher?"

"Uuuuuh, yes!" The tall one stated, smiling brightly. "They're also lactose and gluten free. Contain peanut butter, though."

"Well. I'll take two boxes." She dag out a couple of dollars, which the third kid immediatly exmined, using an old fashioned monocle that reminded her most of all of that scene in Snow White.

"Sorry, we got like, five people trying to pay us in toon money today." The tall one shrugged in apologize, as the girl dag into her hammerspace. "Kinda lose your faith in toonenity after the third time."

Both small ones huffed at the word 'toonenity'. "Oh, give me a BREAK and go drown yourself in a watertower, please." The girl rolled her eyes, all cuteness replaced with absolute sass. 

"Love you too, sister sib."

"Look, kids, it was nice to chat, but I REALLY gotta go." Daisy smiled apologetically. 

"Oh. Yeah, sure!" The girl passed over two boxed painted blue and gold. "Thanks! Enjoy your cookies!" She flashed Daisy with another adorable smile. 

Daisy laughed and turned in, taking her keys. Maybe if she take the forest road she can evoid traffic- no, that'll just be an opening for some McDuck adventure running in her way. 

No one wanted to be a standby in one of those if they could help it.

"I can't believe she was nice! I had an entire monologue ready and all!" One of the trio cried as their voices grew distant.

Huh. Weird children. 

She locked the door and entered her car, opening Waze. The application was almost useless in Toontown- where roads could move and streets could change in a moment's notice- but at least it could give her a rough estimation of just how screwed she was. 

As she searched for her phone, her hands brushed the cookie box, which she forgot to put inside, in her hurry. 

She took it out and turned it from all directions, inspecting it curiously. 

**"Warner, Warner & Warner"** the title read, in bold golden letters. And below it, a smaller text in cursive, _"Cookies and Sweets since 1933"_. On the back there was a picture of the WB studio famous watertower, which was a nice nod to the name, and also probably a copyright infrigement.

She sighed, turned on her car, and started driving. This was an interesting encounter, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy: hmm, I think she's hypnotising me  
> Dot: hypnotising harder  
> Daisy: nah, it's probably nothing
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you like it!


End file.
